Harry Potter and the Jewel of Garadon
by dannysfan
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts after a promising summer. But weird things start to happen. Like Cho Chang suddenly disappears, and someone is trying to horribly kill someone other than Harry...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Good Beginnings

Harry Potter looked out his window, wondering about a lot of things. What Ron was doing right now, what Voldemort was up to, and how Hermione was doing. He missed his friends terribly. The Dursley's opinion about him had not improved. They were still as awful as ever. But there was something different in the atmosphere this summer... Not fear, like it usually was, but something... Sirius's death had taken quite a big impact on Harry's attitude about things. He just didn't care anymore what people thought. Now, of all times, people actually started to believe Voldemort was back. Now, when Harry didn't care at all. Suddenly, while sitting there, still wondering, Hedwig zoomed in his window. "Don't bother to check if I'm sitting right there or not!" he said frustratedly to her. But her big brown eyes calmed him down. "Now, what do you have for me? A letter from Ron, a letter from Hermione, no surprises there... But whats this?" Two letters from Hogwarts. Harry had already gotten his list, so he couldn't possibly know what this one was for. When he saw what the letter contained, he could not believe it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

During your 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you happened to do O.W.L.s. We now have your grade results on both your practical examinations, and written examinations.We are sorry they are later than was said. Both were averaged, and you will see your final grade at the bottom. Thank you.

Written Exams

Potions...Acceptable

Divination...Poor

Defense Against the Dark Arts...Outstanding

Astronomy...Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration...Acceptable

History of Magic...Poor

Charms...Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures...Outstanding

Practical Exams

Potions...Acceptable

Divination...Poor

Defense Against the Dark Arts...Outstanding

Astronomy...Acceptable

Transfiguration...Outstanding

History of Magic...Poor

Charms...Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures...Outstanding

Harry Potter: here are your final grades:

Harry looked at his final grades with bated breath; and he couldn't believe what he saw...

Averaged O.W.L. scores

Potions...Outstanding

Divination...Poor

Def. Ag.the D.A...Outstanding

Astronomy...Acceptable

Transfiguration...Outstanding

History of Magic...Exceeds Expectations

Charms...Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures...Outstanding

These are your belated grades. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you,

_Minerva McGonnagal_

Wow, Harry thought. I actually got an Outstanding in Potions! He had gotten 5 Outstanding O.L.W.s, which is more than he could have ever hoped for. He was so excited and happy he whooped loudly, to which Uncle Vernon said "Be quiet up there!"

"Oh, shut up" he muttered. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. And wait until Sirius...Harry stopped in mid-thought. Sirius wouldn't never know how good he did. Harry tried still again not to think of him as dead.

To take his mind off of Sirius, Harry opened his other letter from Hogwarts, wondering what it could be.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are very pleased to inform you that you are the 6th year Head Boy at Hogwarts. Here is your badge and papers saying you're Head Boy. We are so happy you could make it.

Thank you and do a good job!

Hogwarts Administrative Office

This was another good thing about today. He couldn't believe he was Head Boy! _Wait until I tell Ron and Hermione,_ he thought. He had a good feeling about how this summer was going to turn out...


	2. Promising and New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Good Beginnings

Harry Potter looked out his window, wondering about a lot of things. What Ron was doing right now, what Voldemort was up to, and how Hermione was doing. He missed his friends terribly. The Dursley's opinion about him had not improved. They were still as awful as ever. But there was something different in the atmosphere this summer... Not fear, like it usually was, but something... Sirius's death had taken quite a big impact on Harry's attitude about things. He just didn't care anymore what people thought. Now, of all times, people actually started to believe Voldemort was back. Now, when Harry didn't care at all. Suddenly, while sitting there, still wondering, Hedwig zoomed in his window. "Don't bother to check if I'm sitting right there or not!" he said frustratedly to her. But her big brown eyes calmed him down. "Now, what do you have for me? A letter from Ron, a letter from Hermione, no surprises there... But whats this?" Two letters from Hogwarts. Harry had already gotten his list, so he couldn't possibly know what this one was for. When he saw what the letter contained, he could not believe it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

During your 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you happened to do O.W.L.s. We now have your grade results on both your practical examinations, and written examinations.We are sorry they are later than was said. Both were averaged, and you will see your final grade at the bottom. Thank you.

Written Exams

Potions...Acceptable

Divination...Poor

Defense Against the Dark Arts...Outstanding

Astronomy...Exceeds Expectations

Transfiguration...Acceptable

History of Magic...Poor

Charms...Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures...Outstanding

Practical Exams

Potions...Acceptable

Divination...Poor

Defense Against the Dark Arts...Outstanding

Astronomy...Acceptable

Transfiguration...Outstanding

History of Magic...Poor

Charms...Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures...Outstanding

Harry Potter: here are your final grades:

Harry looked at his final grades with bated breath; and he couldn't believe what he saw...

Averaged O.W.L. scores

Potions...Outstanding

Divination...Poor

Def. Ag.the D.A...Outstanding

Astronomy...Acceptable

Transfiguration...Outstanding

History of Magic...Exceeds Expectations

Charms...Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures...Outstanding

These are your belated grades. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you,

_Minerva McGonnagal_

Wow, Harry thought. I actually got an Outstanding in Potions! He had gotten 5 Outstanding O.L.W.s, which is more than he could have ever hoped for. He was so excited and happy he whooped loudly, to which Uncle Vernon said "Be quiet up there!"

"Oh, shut up" he muttered. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. And wait until Sirius...Harry stopped in mid-thought. Sirius wouldn't never know how good he did. Harry tried still again not to think of him as dead.

To take his mind off of Sirius, Harry opened his other letter from Hogwarts, wondering what it could be.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are very pleased to inform you that you are the 6th year Head Boy at Hogwarts. Here is your badge and papers saying you're Head Boy. We are so happy you could make it.

Thank you and do a good job!

-Hogwarts Administrative Office

This was another good thing about today. He couldn't believe he was Head Boy! _Wait until I tell Ron and Hermione,_ he thought. He had a good feeling about how this summer was going to turn out...


End file.
